Death's Punishment
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: What would happen if Minato Namikaze didn't die and instead deceived the Shinigami? What would happen if wanting to get back at him the Shinigami gave a power to Naruto? How would things turn out if he had two sisters? Alive! Kushina Alive!Minato Pairings undecided, might be Harem...First story! Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

I, the **Queen** of _Makai_ , the great _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ felt despair for the first time in ages, the first was when i was summoned by a  Uchiha who then proceeded to try and control me with his eyes that were called **Sharingan** , even though he was strong he was unable to control me but was able to force me into a state where I depended on my instincts more, as i was in a state of panic and was unable to fully control myself I attacked every hostile being near me. The chaos I created was massive there was craters everywhere and flames burned all around us, the Senju eventually defeated the Uchiha and believed the Uchiha to have died, He managed to use his **Mokuton** to stop my attacks and eventually calmed me down.

The moment i was able to gain control of myself after feeling the calm nature around me which was created using **Mokuton** , I stopped my attacks, as I was careless and did not realize the Uzumaki behind me until it was too late, the moment I turned around I was apparently being forced into a human, I concluded that they were trying to seal me and tried to resist however as i was not fully prepared i ended up being sealed.

At first I was mad that I was locked inside a human, believing that it was going to be impossible t get out due to the cage and chains around me, however after some thinking I realize that even though i was sealed the moment the human died i would be freed, believing that eventually freedom would come I went to sleep.

* * *

Years later i woke up and decided if I was to be forced in a Human I would learn from them seeing as I was Immortal and had plenty of time to waste,so through years inside the seal I learnt through my jailer's eyes and found out that the Senju was named Hashirama and the Uchiha was apparently named Madara,I eventually figured out how sealing works believing that when I had my freedom I could make a seal to prevent any future sealings.

However what I did not expect was for the accursed woman to seal me into another container to prevent my freedom, at this point I was beyond mad however as I was unable to do anything due to the seal I merely continued to either sleep or learn from this new container's eyes.

Years later, I felt the seal start to weaken which was probably due to my container's giving birth to a child as this has occurred before, I immediately tried to break free, however my effort was for naught as someone managed to strengthen the seal in time, eventually I felt that it was impossible to ever feel freedom again and decided to simply wait for the chaos to arrive in the human realm, without a leader in _Makai_ it is possible that demons would eventually attack the humans in this realm, however just as I was about to fully give up I felt a pulling sensation as the seal weakens.

Immediately I sent my power to break the seal and eventually broke free and managed to appear outside, however instantly I felt the same feeling when Madara tried to control me and with those accursed Uchiha eyes my consciousness was instantly suppressed and my state of panic has been brought forth again,however even though it was temporary the command 'attack _Konoha_ ' was placed and in my state of panic I went to attack _Konoha_ which was coincidentally the closest village.

* * *

After my state of panic was once again released i came face to face with _the_ **Shinigami** , I couldn't believe that someone had dared or could even manage to summoned her, it was a terrifying fact, I soon realised that I was being sealed once again the moment I was trapped in chains, this time however was by a Goddess and one that even I was afraid of, however I saw that before my sealing the ' _Yondaime_ ' managed to switch itself with a **Kage Bunshin** infused with a fraction of his soul so that the he would not die and instead allowed the **Kage Bunshin** to 'die', it seems he was under the delusion that he was some sort of Child of Prophecy and with his daughter the '' **Kyuubi Jinchuriki** '' that he could achieve dominance over the world with _Konoha_ at it's top.

As i was being sealed I saw the angry visage of the **Shinigami** before i was fully sealed and figured that the _'Yondaime'_ had screwed up and was going to be punished, what surprised me was instead of punishing him, the **Shinigami** sealed my soul in to his Son and my power into the Daughter, that was actually pretty bad as without my soul my power simply could not be contained nor controlled, however the moment I was sealed into the boy something else had been given to the boy as well, I had no idea what it was but i knew it was some kind of power to stop the _'Yondaime'._

And now it seems my time awake has come to an end, the seal has been placed and i would be placed into a forced slumber, I could hardly wait for the trouble that was bound to happened to someone who dared deceive to the **Shinigami**...

* * *

So...How did you guys like it? This is my first story and would definitely appreciate opinions on how to improve and if you do like it feel free to Favorite and Review .

This story contains minor crossovers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! so this is an edited version of the story.

* * *

Loneliness, Neglect, Hate and Vulnerable

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...no just Naruto, Naruto though was young felt all these feelings and he hated it, he had _never given up_ even though he was glared at and chased even beaten a few times during the times when he was walking around the streets of Konoha.

Now you may be asking where is his family and why are they not helping him then?

Well...though a family is supposed to care and love for their child and protect them from dangers, his family had done the exact opposite to him. While they were loving and caring towards his sisters, he was ignored, brushed off like a pest when he was the oldest of his siblings.

Naruto had hair that was a brilliant shade of gold, as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, with red and black streaks running through it that have it at a almost fiery appearance, on both cheeks were three whisker marks adorned on the lightly tanned skin on his face he also had sky blue eyes not unlike his father, while Narumi and Tatsumi, his sisters, both had crimson red hair, but the difference was that Narumi also had sky blue eyes while Tatsumi had violet eyes was the youngest by being born a years later. Naruto was only born a few minutes earlier than Narumi who was eleven though Tatsumi was only five, their parents were none other than Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze

Minato Namikaze earned his Moniker 'The Yellow Flash' due to his famous technique, the **Hiraishin no jutsu/Flying thunder god technique,** which managed to end the third shinobi war, he was also known as the 'Yondaime hokage'. Kushina Uzumaki was however dubbed the 'Red Hot Habanero' by her peers, though on the battlefield she was known as the 'Red Death' and was known by her fearsome prowess in Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and, one of her trademark abilities, the ability to form chains using her chakra that could even restrain a creature as mighty as a Bijuu.

Now why would a child of two of the strongest shinobi be treated as such? The reason was simple it being that his sister Narumi held the power of the Kyuubi while Tatsumi was able to form the famous Chakra chains, as such he who was without either of this powers and was deemed weak was left to be the third-wheel of the family.

During the birth of Naruto and Narumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had apparently attacked 'Official' version of the story was that the 'Yondaime hokage' summoned the **Shinigami** to seal the Kyuubi's power into Narumi while the soul was sealed into Naruto, and because he was the 'Child of prophecy' the **Shinigami** left him alive. Due to that version of the story, Naruto was soon known as the 'Kyuubi Brat' while Narumi was the 'Hero' that saved them.

However the Unofficial and _True_ version of the story was that instead of the **Shinigami** leaving him alive, Minato switched with a **Kage Bunshin** which contained a quarter of his Soul and thus deceived the **Shinigami** under a loophole which was the fact that she would only take a soul in exchange for the summoning, however it was never specified how much of a soul had to be taken. Therefore deceiving the **Shinigami** into leaving him alive. This version was gotten from the Kyuubi after a certain incident...

 _(Flashback)[7 years old Naruto]_

 _Naruto was determined, he wanted his parents to care for him for once and the only way it was possible was to show them something that would surprise them, so he looked through the library in his father's office and found a scroll for the **Shunshin no jutsu/Body flicker technique** he immediately set out to learn it, he had already unlocked his Chakra during a moment of panic during one of his beatings from the village and though he had not much control over it, he had large amounts of it so he believed it would be fine._

 _According the scroll, the **Shunshin no jutsu/Body flicker technique** is accomplished by using Chakra to temporarily vitalize his body and move at extreme speeds, the amount of Chakra used is based on the distance so as long as he doesn't go too far it should be alright. _

_He had been spent 3 hours trying to learn the Jutsu and was finally able to move a few meters from his location, he immediately went to find his parents who was in the living room enjoying their day off, he went up to them and told them,''Hey Mom! Dad! can I show you something real quick?''_

 _Both Kushina and Minato decided to for once allow him to show them what he wanted to since they had the day off and had nothing on for the moment, both of them nodded and waited for him to show them. However what they didn't expect was for Naruto to charge up his Chakra which they didn't know he had and used the **Shunshin no jutsu** of all things!_

 _Naruto was happy he had showed his parents the Jutsu now they should at least praise him for it right? However to his shock and slight anger, Kushina had went right up to him and rear her hand back and slapped him, she looked to be angry but why? before he could think on it further her next sentence had explained it,'' HOW DARE YOU STEAL A JUTSU FROM US, WE HAD GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YET YOU DARED TO STEAL FROM US?''_

 _His father had a similar reaction,'' YOUR SISTERS SHOULD HAVE LEARNT IT BEFORE YOU, AFTER ALL YOU ARE BUT A WEAK CHILD, ONE WHO HAS NO POWER YOU DO NOT DESERVE IT UNLIKE YOUR SISTERS WHO WOULD BRING KONOHA TO THE TOP! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!''_

 _Naruto however was furious,contrary to their words he never had anything, the only thing was a couple of clothes and that is all he ever gotten from them yet they had the audacity to say they had given him everything? it was simply unfair how his parents had treated him! He gave them both a glare that slightly shocked Kushina, while Minato simply ignored it. He then went to his room slamming the door close hard. He slowly started to cry unable to take the exhaustion and abuse of the day, he cried himself to sleep that night._

 _Little did he know that he was about to have a life-changing event._

* * *

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a...sewer? It was possible that those villagers had thrown him into a sewer,but how? he remembered himself being in his room at his house after all, however upon a closer look, he found that he was not only standing on water which he had not learn yet, though the place did seem to emit a familiar feeling, he then found himself walking towards a location that was seemingly unknown to him._

 _Eventually he reached a set bars that looks exactly like a cage except it was extremely large and had a 'Seal' on the gate, then suddenly a large red eyes opened and stared at him for a moment before speaking..._

 ** _''Hmm it seems my jailor has decided to pay me a visit''_** _,the being said before snarling at him and walking forward showing itself to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

 _''...you..are..the Kyuubi?...'' questioned Naruto_

 **'' _Of course ningen, I am the great Queen of Makai! The Kyuubi no kitsune!_ '' **_the Kyuubi said with a demonic voice while her tails swung wildly behind her in an intimidating manner_

 _''So you really were sealed in me...though when you're in a cage like this i don't know how to see you as a Queen...'' the boy said in a somewhat mocking tone_

 **''Of course I was sealed, why else would I be in a sewer like this!? Now, Tell me why exactly are you here _? Have you come to steal my power and knowledge like all those before you had tried..hmm? Tell me!''_** _th_ _e Kyuubi seemingly ignore the comment and went on to question the boy with a somewhat angered look on the fox's face_

 _''Well...First where is this place? Why did you attack Konoha in the first place though it is not like I mind though'' Naruto muttered the last bit in a soft tone._

 _However the fox with her acute hearing managed to hear it and was slightly confused since she had just recently woke up and was unable to know anything about her new container, the fox questioned curiously, **''Y**_ _ **ou are currently in your Mindscape, a place where both our souls are able to connect, and the reason i attacked Konoha? well who knows, it could be the fact that the place is annoying? or maybe its because I was freaking forced to attack it due to the hostile intent I felt while in a state of panic? Tch. Though why would you even want to destroy a place who most likely treated you like royalty due to me being sealed.''**_

 _''Well...thanks for answering the question I guess, as for your question...well why don't you look at my memories first?'' the boy stated_

 ** _''Very well''_** _the fox said and began searching through the past memories of it's container for the years it missed, after the memories played, she was somewhat surprised though inwardly she was slightly amused at the sight of humans attempting to hurt the container to get to her...it only furthered her belief that humans was utter fools._

 ** _''Hmm I suppose you did have a somewhat bad life though it doesn't really bother me that much,(_** _well...I could try and manipulate him though its unlikely to work due to the life he already had and most likely is just going to get me chained again...I guess I could make a deal to ensure my survival at least, the Shinigami's seal might actually kill me if he dies..tch_ ** _)hmm...would you be interested in making a deal?''_**

 _''What kind of deal are we talking about here?...'' Naruto asked skeptically_

 _ **''Don't worry too much, the deal is simple, since you probably won't be able to free me as you would probably die from the amount of Yoki released and if you do die from it I would probably die too according to the seal, even though I am immortal i would rather not take the chance against the Shinigami. Tear off a small part of the seal and it would grant me access to your senses which will also give you slightly better senses and create a mental link, as for my end I'll grant you a higher healing rate and improve your body each time you train as well as grant you access to one tail of MY Yoki in case of emergencies, so feel free to go wild training...and as a bonus I'll tell you this **''The Shinigami's power does much more than keeping me sealed'' **Whether you can find the answer to it will depend on you, so what do you think?''** The fox offered_

 _''I guess...it does make sense that you would try to help me since I doubt you want to die, the deal is fine! Thanks...''Naruto filed the information on the Shinigami's power for later then floated up to the seal and pulled off a small portion of it and allowed the **Yoki** to seep through the cage and then he felt pain like he never did before and blacked out._

 _A few minutes had passed before he woke up in his Mindscape after the pain he felt. ''So..I feel slightly stronger than before, I guess it worked, though I will try to find a way to free you eventually since you helped me this day.''_

 ** _''Maybe you won't be as bad as other humans after all, though if we are going to have symbiotic relationship, I might as well show you my True form.'' _**_After saying that Kyuubi started to glow and a flash of light which caused Naruto to shut his eyes in slight pain before opening them to reveal a sight which caused him to utter a quick,''Beautiful'' before blushing hard and looked away from the amazing sight._

 _Kyuubi was revealed to be a young woman who looked about 18 to 19 years had Orange/reddish hair that came down her mid back, flowing freely,while in the front was a Hime cut hair also had a nice tan to her skin, a button nose and nice lips that seem to be pouting naturally._

 _She wore a fire red kimono top with skin tight bottoms, she was also barefoot showing off her black with a tint of red toenails,She also had fox ears above her head which seemed to twitch occasionally and nine tails behind her swinging wildly, her crimson slit eyes seemed to glow as she stared into Naruto's sky blue eyes._

 _'' **Thank you for that compliment, It would be a good idea to get up now, it's already morning and I believe you had training to get to?''** giving a somewhat sadistic grin to Naruto, who upon finally realizing what she said and since it was his Mindscape, he thought of himself leaving and instantly disappeared._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

It has been a few years since that day, Kyuubi and Naruto had gotten much closer, they started from a partners kind of relationship slowly to a brother and sister kind of relationship, which eventually led to them admitting to each other they had feelings for each other, though if it is love or not is still unknown as none of them had felt love before and was trying to understand it.

Kyuubi's real name was actually Naomi and she had told him it during one of their training sessions..which was where he learnt that Naomi was _Really_ Sadistic on him, their training was mostly on using her **Yoki** to fight and Chakra control where he learnt from a group of genin team he found at one of the training grounds and finally Chakra manipulation which he learnt was somewhat similar to how Naomi manipulated her **Yoki** to cause earthquakes and tsunami with her tail though with her True/Hanyou form she could manipulate it better due to her having smaller size and can manipulate her **Yoki** to suit her needs more.

He had also learnt that instead of the usual Chakra chains he had Chakra threads which was actually much stronger and versatile compared to chains as it could be used to set up traps and use it without it being seen as it was impossible to see without a Doujutsu, he had already tested it out during one of his beatings, it was set as a trap at the entrance of an alley he entered, the moment a villager tried to enter it he was cut immediately but was still alive as a Hyuuga with the Byakugan activated had told them how to avoid it.

They had finally decided to leave the village this night after learning they had nothing left in the village though before doing so they had Blood clones which was gained from Kyuubi having knowledge of Mito Uzumaki-Senju and had them transformed (which was once again from Kyuubi's of a stronger Henge) into civilians to gather knowledge inside the village.

They had even copied down techniques from the forbidden sealing scroll of Konoha and also done so for both Kushina's and Minato's own techniques from their library, this would allow Naruto to further increase his skills in order to protect himself and free Kyuubi eventually.

They had to leave before being caught by ANBU Squads as even though he was strong and had Kyuubi's **Yoki** he was only Jounin level and low-kage level at best, even if he could beat a few ANBUs he was unable to beat a squad of them especially with their teamwork and experience.

They decided they would either travel to Kumo as Jinchuriki(which was what was called a human sacrifice which had a Bijuu sealed within them) was welcome there or perhaps recruit others in order to form their own village where they could have peace instead of being wary of danger in Konoha.

The Journey of a Jinchuriki and his Demon Queen the Kyuubi no Kitsune would start tonight!

* * *

So this is chapter two, though I wanted to show more scenes I wasn't really sure how to write it...so if I ever figured it out i would most likely add it in...Please Review so i can know the opinion on what to improve on and Favorite if you like it. Especially give opinions on people you want in the Harem, though i'm kinda bad at writing Harem stories ._. and if you want Kushina(I really like her lol) to be forgiven?


	3. Chapter 3

(Naruto Pov)

Tonight was the night where Naruto would finally leave Konoha, coincidentally today was also his birthday and was also the day when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, still he knew from experience tonight was the best time to leave as his _former_ family would be distracted with the birthday preparations for Narumi.

He knew from what Kyuubi told him of the village was that it was surrounded with a barrier that would alert the ANBUs and would immediately went to capture them, he decided the only way to prevent the ANBUs from noticing was to create a distraction for them as well as his _former_ family where he be able leave without hindrances.

Contrary to what most believed, he did not hate his siblings, while he had no problems with Narumi he did not really interact with her much and thus was not as close to her, his other sister Tatsumi however, he loved more than anything, Tatsumi would always be the only one to cure his loneliness as being with her always seemed to make him more happy, he knew though he loved her, it was probably a better idea for her to be in Konoha as he would be unable to protect her with his current level of strength, he needed to grow stronger in order to protect her and only when his goals were accomplished would he come back for her.

But first he had to consult Naomi(Kyuubi) for the plan.

* * *

(Narumi Pov)

Ever since she was born she was always treated much better than anyone else, everyone told her how she was a hero and deserved it, however she never boasted or held it over her brother but every time she wanted to talk to him her family would always distract her somehow.

Unknown to all but herself, she had heard what happened that day where Naruto was punished for showing off a Jutsu he learned, she knew he wanted their care and had tried to surprise them in order for them to praise him. She was really happy for him when Naruto had did his Jutsu however instead of praising him she saw that they were scolding him and her mother had actually slapped Naruto for it. She was slightly angry at the thought that her parents were always neglecting her brother.

Unlike what others believed, she had known about her brother being ignored seeing that she had no chance to ever speak to him she couldn't do anything about had believed that since it was both his and her birthday today she would finally have to show her brother she did loved him, she had even prepared a necklace as a birthday present for him and was looking forward for their birthdays.

Though Narumi had a bad feeling tonight she shrug it off believing that she could finally show how much she loved her brother.

If this had happened earlier in his life perhaps she could but little did she know it was too late.

* * *

(Tatsumi Pov)

Tatsumi though was young had always wondered why her brother was not with her, she remembered him being there for her when she was left at home as her parents had left due to an incident of some sort.

She remembered that day where she was playing at the backyard of the house when she was about to fall and hit a rock near her, she closed her eyes expecting pain to come however before that could happen she felt a person catching her and embraced her, she slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see it was her brother, she was surprised but felt the warmth around her and that onwards she always called her brother 'Onii-sama' even though her brother told her not use that suffix, she insisted on using and eventually her brother relented, her brother could never refuse her after all.

From that day onwards her brother would always came to her room after her parents had either slept or left the house, she was really happy whenever he spent time with her.

She knew today was her older siblings birthday and was happy that she could celebrate it with her brother, though she loved Narumi, she knew she loved Naruto a lot more as he was there when she was scared, he was there when she was sick, he was always there for her and therefore she loved him a lot more.

Tatsumi had gotten her brother a small magatama earring that she had saved money and bought it when a merchant had came to Konoha. She wanted to thank her brother for always being there for her.

She swore that she would never leave her brother as she loved her brother much more than their parents she knew that her brother was lonely and was always sad yet he was still there for her, she would always be by his side just like he did for her.

Unfortunately, she never knew today would be the last day her brother was with her.

Or was it? Only time will tell.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was currently in his Mindscape and had a chat with Naomi about the plan and that it could be possible that he needed her **Yoki** , she had told him it was fine as long as he doesn't go over the limit.

Naomi believed that he might need more than what was able to be granted by her had then asked, **''Naruto, do you remember when I told about how the Shinigami's power has other uses?''**

''Yeah i do remember but i hadn't been focusing on that as it wasn't needed yet, why did you ask?'' Naruto asked curiously wondering why Naomi had suddenly brought this topic up

 **''The truth is with the Shinigami's power in you, you would be able to use the chosen weapon of the Shinigami, a Zanpakuto or a Soul Slayer.''** Naomi answered hoping she got what she meant by telling him this

''...So you want me to learn to harness it's power?'' Naruto knowing exactly what she meant and why he could possibly need it

 **''Yes, though it may not be necessary it is better to have it and don't need it rather than need it but don't have it.''** Naomi told him

''I see...well how do I harness it? and if it's a Shinigami's weapon does that mean it can actually cut a person's soul?''Naruto questioned curious to how the power of a Shinigami's weapon works

 **''You see, usually a zanpakuto is only made of part of your soul, however yours has three souls in one weapon, it means that you likely have different forms of that weapon, the way to harness it's power is easy, you simply have to have meditate but instead of entering the Mindscape you search for a power IN the seal and draw it out it should materialize in the real world, and no it doesn't actually cuts a soul it's a power where it sends spirits who are dead to heaven or exorcise spirits who are known as Hollow, though strange, you won't have to worry since no Hollow has entered this realm yet.''** Naomi answered

''Very well I will see you after i managed to achieve it, and thank you for the information Naomi-chan'' Naruto said before disappearing

* * *

(Real world)

Naruto started to meditate and started searing for a power located in the seal and though was able to feel it was unable to pull it out. After some time he finally managed to drag the power forth and it materializes as a...Katana?

Naruto then felt a pull and blacked out.

* * *

(Different area of the Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes only to see a large grassy field and a red moon in the sky shining down the field and eventually landing on a river a distance away from the field, he looked around and wonder where he was as all he knew was that he managed to pull out the power from the Shinigami's seal and then he simply lost consciousness.

He then sensed three person behind and turned around, what he saw made him blush and they could only be described as a goddess all three of them had beauty only comparable to Naomi(Kyuubi)

The first had crimson red hair and the same shade of eyes, she had a curvy body as well as naturally pouty lips and a heart shaped face.

The second though had Reddish-pink hair, she had light purple eyes and had a similar body and face to the first.

The third however had golden hair similar to him only with a lighter shade and seem to be glowing a little, she had crimson red eyes and like the previous had similar body and face.

He was snapped out of his though as the one with golden hair spoke,''It seems this is our Master, how interesting''

''Master?''Questioned Naruto who had a curious expression which somehow makes him look cute

''Yes Master, after all you did pull us out from the seal, remember?'' the one who had reddish-pink hair said

''So...you're my Zanpakuto?'' asked blonde in a confused tone

''Yes we could be considered that, but you are an anomaly seeing as how all three of us are in a single blade, contrary to what people believes the blade is made of your soul while the souls of past weapons are given another chance to be reborn as a Zanpakuto, it is the first time three souls decided on the same Zanpakuto especially considering we are sisters.'' the Crimson haired one answered this time

''Okay may i know your names then?'' Naruto asked

''We shall see if you are ready, Our names are -'' said the three at the same time.

''Uhh...I'm sorry i didn't get it could you repeat it?'' asked the blonde again

''Very well, our names are -''said the three again

''I still couldn't hear it...'' the blond told them

The three looked at each other before frowning and spoke,''It seems you are not yet ready to learn our name, the day will come when you will, though for now you need to learn how to use a sword'' the three though was slightly sad that their Master could not hear their name but only left it for the right moment.

''Okay...I guess, though next time I will definitely learn your names!'' the blond told them with a huge grin and disappeared.

''It seems we really do have an interesting Master, don't you think so sisters?'' The golden haired one asked

''Indeed/Very true Sister'' both of them answered

* * *

(Real world)

Naruto woke and saw it was almost time for him to leave, he then sealed the copied scrolls of Jutsu and other important things to him on a seal on his hand that he had made before finishing up his preparation.

He heard voices outside and figured it was the party for his sister, he prepared to leave before he saw 2 boxes on his desk, he went and look at the notes there

 _Dear Naruto:_

 _This presents are from Tatsumi and me Narumi, I know I didn't have a lot interaction with you but I was wondering if you would like have lunch with me sometimes? even though I never showed it I really do love you, could you ever give me a chance to reconcile?_

 _Happy birthday Naruto!_

 _Your sister,_

 _Narumi_

''Hmm..Maybe if you had did this earlier we could have had a good relationship but it is too late now'', he however opened the box and found a necklace with 6 black magatama surrounding a red whirlpool shape and stared at it for a while before deciding to wear it. Next he looked at the other note

 _Dear Naruto-onii-sama:_

 _Happy birthday Onii-sama, I saved up money to buy you this present and to show that I love you, you are and will always be the most important person to me, I promise to never leave you just like you never did for me!_

 _Thank you for all you have done for me Onii-sama. I love you!_

 _Your sister,_

 _Tatsumi_

''Tatsumi...I'm sorry i am unable to keep you company anymore, and thank you for caring when no one else did..''Said Naruto in a sad tone and opened the box to reveal a dark violet magatama earring and wore it on his ear, he did wonder if perhaps both sisters had the same taste in accessories considering both items had magatama on them...

Naruto then wrote a short letter and left through the window and conceal his Chakra to the bare minimum and walked toward the Hyuuga compund and set up a few explosive tags he stole from the Minato's room and place them around the perimeter and started running through the surround tress toward the gate, though he wanted to create a new village he knew he had no resources so he headed towards Takigakure as according to Naomi, her sibling Chomei and herself had once built a base there to meet up and chat with each other when they were free.

The moment he arrived at the gates he hid behind a tree and activated the tags near the Hyuuga Compound and immediately ANBUs ran towards the location, the moment the ANBUs around the area had left, he immediately ran out of the village gate and continued running towards Takigakure while the ANBUs were busy, however he severely underestimated them and they managed to catch up.

''Halt! Young Namikaze why are you leaving the village?'' asked the confused ANBU as this was the son of the Hokage, so why was he trying to leave?

Naruto then glared at the ANBU '' I'm leaving the village because i had enough of my Parents treating me like i'm some pest as if the villagers beating wasn't enough!''

Though they were somewhat shocked by the son of the Hokage being treated this way by his parents but they needed to accomplish their jobs '' Please return to the village peacefully and we won't have to force you to do so''

Naruto ignored them and continued running, the ANBU squad following him had immediately attacked him in order to capture him, he kicked the first ANBU back and continued running, the ANBU eventually surrounded him and he was forced fight in order to prevent being taken back, the ANBU squad had attacked together with their superior teamwork through working together countless of times and attacked him, though he was able to fight back he was briefly overwhelmed and was now on the ground with various injuries, Naomi had already begun healing his body, he needed a way to beat them, yet how was the question.

The moment he thought that, time seemed to come to a halt as the same crimson haired woman from before approached him ''Will you really give up simply because you cannot beat them? What about the things you did, the things that you wanted to do? Will you just give it all up simply because you can't beat a bunch of ANBUs?! Answer me!''

Naruto then smirked and said ''Of course not, I won't give up so easily, I will definitely protect those I cared about and definitely accomplish my goals, this I hereby swear!'' The crimson haired woman smiled and nodded

''Very well you are now ready, Hear my name and strike down your opponents! My name is-''

* * *

'' **Pierce through their hearts and strike down my enemies, Gae Bolg!''**


	4. Chapter 4

'' **Pierce through their hearts and strike down my enemies, Gae Bolg!''**

The original Katana I had was transformed into a crimson spear with ominous designs on it, Naruto instantly knew that it had be a cursed spear due to it's blood-lusting aura that seems to radiate from the spear.

As soon as he felt a movement in the air Naruto immediately raised the newly obtained spear and blocked an overhead strike heading for him and pushed back the ANBUs who were surprised by his new weapon, he then jumped on top of a tree and arches his back as if drawing a bow and hurls it to the ground with all his might and with a cry, **''Fly! The Soaring Spear that strikes with Death!''** The spear then distorts space and created a 'tapestry of action' which then splits into several spearheads pouring down on the ANBUs. The spear then strikes down the ANBUs leaving several craters in it's wake.

Naruto then surveyed the area and noticed no one was around except the dead bodies below him, he decided not to stay behind as the explosion from the spear must have attracted attention and immediately started running further into the forest.

* * *

Naruto after seeing that he had ran quite far stopped at a nearby river to clean himself of the blood, his wounds had already healed a few minutes ago as it was merely flesh wounds.

After cleaning himself and changed, he saw that the sun was setting he decided to set up camp and rest for the night. During the night he went into his Mindscape and had a talk with his recently gained **'Gae Bolg'** he found out that the spear had another ability and it was that when using it without throwing it, the spear was able to target the heart of a single enemy and was unable to be blocked nor dodged at a single glance it maybe quite powerful but knowing that it was guaranteed to pierce the heart does not mean that the spear would pierce it deep enough to kill.

He also started learning how to use a spear properly from **Gae** as he called his Zanpakuto, the spear was a middle-range weapon and was often used for piercing or throwing. Naruto managed to learn the basics of using a spear that night, though mastering them is another thing.

Another thing he found from his Zanpukuto spirits were that they used a sort of 'Jutsu' that were called 'Kido' and was quite versatile compared to the often offensive based 'Jutsu'. 'Kido' or 'Demon art' had two categories, one was for offensive attacks which was called 'Hado' or 'Way of Destruction' and 'Bakudo' or 'Way of Binding' which was used for defensive or restraining purposes.

He then started learning them and found out that he had an aptitude towards 'Hado' and could soon use up to 'Hado #32' without incantations however he had yet to learn any above that as he had spent the remaining time learning 'Bakudo' to #8 and had to awaken soon after that.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his slumber as the morning shines brightly as usual, soon after having breakfast which was hunted from the forest around him, he set off towards his original destination. Continuing through the forest, he soon arrived at Takigakure, he had decided to hide and after waiting for a Taki shinobi returning from a mission, he entered the village slightly behind him.

The first thing he saw when he entered the village he could describe the village as beautiful, it was surrounded by trees similar to Konoha yet a lot more dense, he took in the sights around him as he headed towards the village, he knew that Konoha would believe he ran out of Fire region and though he knew it would take some time before they found him, he needed to find the base where Naomi(Kyuubi) had set up with Chomei(Nanabi) He arrived at a huge tree and could find no entrance towards it when Naomi(Kyuubi) spoke up,'' **There in between the branches is a illusion-hidden entrance, enter it then head towards the center and I'll do the rest.''** He followed what she said and headed through the tree and stood at the center of the tree then a flash of light erupted causing him to close his eyes on reflex, after the light diminished he slowly opened his eyes and found himself on top of the tree with leaves around the branches which oddly formed a house.

He entered the house and after looking around for a bit found that it had lots of supplies which includes weapons, food and even some Jutsu scrolls, he then heard a sound behind him and turned around finding himself looking at the tip of a claw, he raised his hands as a placating gesture and the person with the claws asked,''Who are you? How did you find this place and why did you come here?'' He then responded,'' My name is Naruto and I found this place with the help of Naomi the Kyuubi, and I came here to avoid my pursuers'' The person widened her eyes at the mention of Kyuubi and then lowered her claw slowly and spoke,'' I see...My name is Fu and I'm the host to the Nanabi Chomei.''

After that they talked to each other about their lives as a Jinchuriki and then proceeded to know each other better seeing as they were going to be in the base for quite a long time and through it all both of them found each other lives had some similarities, they found talking to each other to be strangely they decided to start learning the Jutsus available there at the base as they needed to be able to protect themselves.

* * *

(Time skip-5 months)

As the sun rises, two person were seen on top of a giant tree, sounds of metal clashing were soon heard, they were Fu and Naruto currently they were sparring against each other, they had learned and mastered most of the Jutsus there. Naruto has progressed in his skill with the lance and learnt more of 'Kido' he had even gotten the name of his second Zanpakuto while Fu had finally been able to use her Jinchuriki Yoki efficiently as well as adapting some of Naruto's 'Kido' spells to be use with chakra instead.

Now, the both of them had decided to leave the village and start recruiting new people, Naruto had told Fu of his plan to rebuild Uzushiogakure and had already sent Kage Bunshins (which he had learnt in one of the scrolls he copied before leaving Konoha) to scout out the place and start clearing it though he had yet to find a builder to start the construction of it. Fu had agreed to join seeing as her life in Takigakure was horrible and had wanted a new life for awhile now.

Naruto and Fu had stored the things in the base into a seal which can only be accessed by a Demon container and had packed things they required into bags before sealing them into a sealing then left the base heading towards Iwagakure seeing as it was the closest place and the fact that they had two Jinchurikis there also helped in their decision seeing as they had decided to try and recruit badly-treated Jinchurikis seeing as they knew the pain due to being one themselves.

They then left the base heading towards Iwagakure seeing as they were closest to the village.

* * *

(Back in Konoha, after Naruto left)

Minato Namikaze had thought that without Naruto he could finally have a happy family seeing as he was the 'worthless' child, but he did not foreseen that by Naruto leaving the village it would cause his family to nearly break apart. Kushina was upset as she finally realized she had not loved Naruto as she should have and was in a depressed state, The twins Narumi and Tatsumi stayed in their rooms and never left, his hope for a happy family was dashed seeing as none of his family was now happy.

He had decided to leave them alone for now seeing as his attempts at trying to comfort them was not working. He remembered what happened after they found out Naruto was gone, they went out trying to find him even to the point of heading till the edge of the border and yet had found no traces of him, Naruto seems to have disappeared into thin air.

He knew that he had to do something to ensure Naruto never returned if this was their reaction when he left, what would happen if they were somehow convinced to follow after him, it would be a disaster to his plan of having a happy family, but he couldn't mark Naruto as a Missing-nin seeing as he was not a Shinobi of his village, moreover he couldn't order his ANBUs to kill him as it had a chance to backfire on his current then remembered someone who was able to do something about it without repercussions, he called his ANBUs to bring Danzo to him.

* * *

(Danzo Pov)

As usual I was in my Root base looking for possible recruits to have and having missions in the shadows, now people assumed that my Root were emotionless tools, though they could not be more wrong, my Root were not emotionless as they need emotions to be able to do missions as the missions usually require them to at least have some form of communication at times, they were also not tools seeing as they were taken care of and had their own personal lives which i had not bothered with so long as they did their mission properly.

Then out of nowhere an ANBU appeared and told me that the Hokage would like to see me, I was confused seeing as the Hokage and I never had much communication see as both of us have different opinions on the way to rule Konoha, I had preferred the way of Domination as that was the easiest way to achieve peace and keep the Village strong, however the Hokage had preferred the way of 'love' which was to reduce the training past Shinobi used to do and preferred living in a village that was peaceful.

Even so with the Jinchuriki, he believed that because his daughters which one containing the Kyuubi and the other having the special Chakra Chains which were only known to have appeared in Kushina, to be the one who will bring Konoha to the top? Ridiculous, while I have instead observed his Son who was surprisingly quite a prodigy seeing as he learnt **Shunshin no Jutsu** so quickly as time passed I soon realized that his potential was not used properly by his parents neglecting him.

I eventually went to the Hokage asking for me to help Naruto, however he refused stating that I would turn his son(that he treats terribly) into an emotionless weapon, which I refused stating that he would only be trained though like always he refused and thus I left.

Back to the present, I left with the ANBU to meet the Hokage which was currently smiling quite maliciously and what he said nearly made me order my Root to assassinate him, he told me that his Son had left the village and I should send my Root to kill him before, I of course refused seeing as I knew what happened, though he eventually ordered me to do so, I though up a plan and grinned inwardly, while showing no expression and agreeing outwardly.

Afterwards I left the Hokage Office and went back to my base ordered, ''Root!'' Five ANBUs wearing a mask with Root carved into it appeared and knelt before me,''I want you to bring this offer to Naruto Uzumaki and tell him that as long as he agrees to not fully destroy Konoha, I and the rest of my Root would assist him in his goals.'' The Root before me nodded and left via a Shunshin to go and find Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Fuu had just crossed the Iwagakure border, when they saw somone fighting against three Ame-nins, it seems that she was losing quite badly, Naruto had quickly used **Kirigakure no Jutsu** which was in one of the Jutsu scrolls he had, he then sneaked behind one of the confused nins and slit his throat.

Immediately after that thought one of the Ame-nins had used a Wind Jutsu to blow away the mist and upon doing so saw Naruto standing over one of them, quickly attacked Naruto. Naruto had quickly turned around and barely dodge under one of his attacks, he quickly countered by kicking the Ame-nin in the gut before jumping away and activating **'Gae Bolg'** and proceeded to pierce it through the nin heart.

Directly after that he had to dodge a Water Jutsu and a shuriken barrage after that, he rushed in with his lance and was about to pierce his heart when he stopped upon him using a ' **Kawarimi no Jutsu'** he quickly turned around looking for him but couldn't find him when suddenly he felt a slight vibration under the ground and quickly Jumped up to avoid his **'Doton-Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu'** and quickly followed with a ' **Katon-Gokakyu no Jutsu'** which quickly killed last Ame-nin.

He then returned to Fuu and both of them went to check the black-haired female, who was currently unconcious with several wounds on her, Fuu had used her knowledge on First-aid and med-nin Jutsu and healed her slightly before allowing Naruto to carry and continue on towards Iwagakure.

Upon reaching, Iwagakure the Chunins guarding the entrance instantly recognized Naruto seeing as he had similar features to the Yondaime and quickly contacted the Tsuchikage who then **Shunshin** there immediately.

''Who are you, why do you look like the Yondaime Hokage.'' The Tsuchikage asked not noticing his grand-daughter curently on Naruto's back.

''My name is Naruto, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this here is Fuu and the female on my back we rescued just before coming here'' Naruto answered seeing no reason to lie.

''So you are _his_ child, why are you here.'' The Tsuchikage said still not seeing his grand-daughter due to being vertically challenged.

''I came to seek refuge in Iwagakure, since my _Father_ decided to neglect me and leaving me alone to be a scapegoat for the villager's hate, I decided that he wouldn't dare come near Iwagakure.'' Naruto answered and hearing the malice in his tone when he said father, some Iwa-nins cringed a little.

Naruto then handed the female on his back to one of the nins since she was an Iwa-nin judging by the Hitae ate she had. Upon doing the Tsuchikage immediately recognized her

''T-that's my grand-daughter, what happened!'' The Tsuchikage snapped at Naruto.

''She was attacked by three Ame-Nins outside the village and we quickly rescued her before performing some first-aid treatment and brought her here'' Naruto quickly responded.

''I see...I thank you for saving my grand-daughter, we will discuss your stay here further in my office.'' The Tsuchikage then ordered one of his Shinobi to bring his grand-daughter to the hospital and **Shunshin** Naruto and Fuu to his office.

* * *

(Tsuchikage's Office)

Upon reaching the Tsuchikage's office, Naruto and Fuu took a seat and waited for the Tsuchikage.

''I would like to thank you again for saving my grand-daughter, I couldn't imagine what would have happen if she was captured or even killed, if there is anything I could do to repay you, feel free to ask'' The Tsuchikage said.

''Um... First, we would like a place to stay as well as use of a training ground, secondly, is it possible for one of your shinobi to teach us Element manipulation? Naruto asked.

''The first one is quite easily done, I will arrange an apartment for you, though the second might be harder but I will figure a way, if that is all then I will have a Chunin to take you to where you are going to live.'' The Tsuchikage said after a moment of thought.

Naruto and Fuu had already decided to learn as much as they could in Iwagakure before seeking out the Jinchurikis, their original plan of recruiting them was still active, it was simply better to prepare for an alliance with Iwagakure then forcefully conquer them and result in having them as enemies.

Naruto and Fuu then left with the Chunin assigned by the Tsuchikage and upon entering their apartment, both decided to sleep seeing as they had quit ea long day and prepare for triaining tomorrow.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto and Fuu had went to meet the Tsuchikage and where they would be training at, they were brought to a Training ground and saw the Tsuchikage's Grand-daughter approaching them with what looks to be her father.

''So, you are the ones who saved me? Thanks for that by the way, my name's Kurotsuchi and this is my dad Kitsuchi'' the now identified Kurotsuchi said.

''My name is Naruto and no problem, just decided to help out considering I was heading towards Iwagakure anyways.'' Naruto said with a smile.

''Hello! I'm Fuu! Nice to meet you!'' Fuu said happily.

''Yes, now that introductions are over, I'm here to teach you Element Manipulation, here use this chakra paper, if you have a fire affinity, the paper will burn, a water affinity would wet it, an earth affinity would cause it to turn to dust, lightning affinity will crumple the paper, if it's wind it will cut in half. Now try it out.'' Kitsuchi said before handing out the chakra paper.

Naruto tried it first and the result was surprising, the paper first split into three pieces, one piece burst into flames, another turns into dust.

''Hmm.. so you have a wind, fire and earth affinity, quite surprising considering only few people have more than 2 affinities without prior training in them.'' Kitsuchi said

Fuu had a water affinity as well as a wind one, Kurotsuchi have fire, earth due to her Yoton and wind creating Jinton.

''Now that we know what your affinity is, it is time to train it. For wind affinity you have to grab a leaf and grind it together making it sharper causing the leaf to split, for earth affinity, you have to turn a rock to dust by using our chakra, for fire affinity is simply making a leaf burst into flames. Now get started on it'' Kitsuchi said before seemingly leaving.

Naruto had succeeded in his Fire and Earth affinity training, Fuu and Kurotsuchi were also finished with their other affinity and was still working on wind though they had a slightly better understanding and was able to split the leaf a little.

This continued for the day and eventually all of them were about to get wind to split the leaf half-way, Naruto had used Kage-Bunshins to help him due to the memory features.

All of them had decided to rest for the day and return to continue trying tomorrow, though Naruto and Fuu had a slightly different plan.

* * *

(Night time)

Naruto and Fuu woke up slowly, and upon not sensing anyone went towards the area where their Bijuu told them the Jinchuriki's of Iwa was at and ran towards them.

Upon reaching the clearing where the two Jinchuriki was currently being guarded by five ANBU's Naruto had quickly made a Genjutsu and slowly knocked out the ANBUs, they entered the clearing just as the two Iwa Jinchuriki turned towards them, after staring at each other for awhile they named their Bijuu and decided enter the Mindscape available to all Jinchurikis.

Inside the Mindscape of all four beings came into existence, the first had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Beside him was the Yonbi no Saru(Son Goku)

The second was heavily armored with what appears to be a 'Steam Armour' which had a furnace on the back that emits steam. He also has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Below him was the Gobi no Irukauma(Kokuo)

Then came Fuu who was a petite, androgynous, tan skinned female who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Behind her was the Nanabi no Kabutomushi(Chomei)

Lastly Naruto, who had hair that was a brilliant shade of gold with red and black streaks running through it that have it at a almost fiery appearance, on both cheeks were three whisker marks adorned on the lightly tanned skin on his face he also had sky blue eyes. Beneath him was a Nine-tailed Kitsune(Naomi)

* * *

(The Bijuus)

 **''Son Goku, Kokuo and Chomei huh, it has been awhile hasn't it.''** Naomi said

 **''Indeed Naomi, it has, this could perhaps be the first time Jinchurikis are gathered together not as enemies after all.''** Kokuo replied

 **''Yea! It is, our jinchurikis seem interesting after all, perhaps what father said is coming true?''** Chomei asked enthusiastically

 **''Hah, we still don't know yet, it has been too long since then, why would it come now?''** Son Goku replied.

 **''Perhaps, we shall wait and see, whether** _ **Peace**_ **is coming or not does not matter now, we just need to watch out for our Jinchurikis for now, what happens will come afterwords''** Naomi said.

 **''Agreed''** the Bijuus said together.

* * *

(With the Jinchurikis)

''So what are two Jinchuriki doing here in Iwa huh?''Roshi asked

''We are here to talk with you, being Jinchurikis and all, you _must_ understand how all Jinchurikis felt right? We wanted to know if you guys had the same experience as us'' Said Fuu

''Indeed, Jinchurikis need to stick together after all, just like how the Bijuu are brothers and sisters, Jinchurikis are like that too'' Naruto said with a small smile

''We probably didn't have as bad a life as you two did considering your eyes, but it is true we do have considerably bad lives, Han was neglected and hated due to his condition which in which his bodies produce steam and require the armor, while I simply left to better understand and control the power of the monkey.'' Roshi said

''Then would you agree to join us? We are trying to rebuild Uzushiogakure, which when completed would have an alliance to Iwagakure, we had not told the Tsuchikage yet, but we are sure he does not want to be at a disadvantage in a war without allies'' Naruto then told them about his plan for Uzushiogakure.

Both Han and Roshi eventually nodded and agreed to join Naruto and Fuu on the condition that they would only do so after Uzushiogakure was finished rebuilding in which both Fuu and Naruto had agreed.

They then left the Mindscape and went back to their apartment after lifting the Genjutsu before, they decided to tell the Tsuchikage the next day about their plans in hopes of an alliance.

Would the Tsuchikage be with them or against them in their plans is unknown, but what is known is that the Jinchurikis had formed a bond, one that would remain until they die, after all none would betray their own kind.

* * *

Now it has been awhile, but well...I had no ideas ._. considering i'm more of a reader than a writer... Thanks for the reviews by the way! :3


End file.
